


Movie Night

by WistfulGhostWriter



Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: Movie night with in the Benson-Cabot household.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107371
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Cabenson family fluff because I really can't help myself! They're so cute! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!
> 
> Previously posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy! xo

Olivia walked into the apartment, the tension of the day immediately lifting off of her shoulders when she was surrounded by the smell of chocolate chips, the sound of water splashing, and giggles echoing from the hall.

Her girls were home.

She toed off her boots and shrugged off her jacket, folding it over the back of the chair before eagerly heading towards the sounds that indicated it was bath time in the Benson-Cabot household.

"Mommy when's Mamma comin' home?"

"Soon sweetheart. She promised she'd be home before your bedtime so we could watch a movie together remember?"

"Yay, movie! Whiff cookies?"

"Mm, I don't know about that Ellie. You had two already. Okay, love, c'mon, tilt your head back for me."

Olivia leaned in the doorway, watching with a smile on her lips as Alex gently rinsed the shampoo out of their daughters' milk chocolate curls. When the toddler's eyes opened, the smile that spread across that little face made Olivia melt.

"Momma's home!"

Alex turned to beam up at her as well, and Olivia chuckled when their daughters' excitement sent water splashing over Alex's oversized t-shirt.

"Easy baby, Mommy already took her bath," Olivia admonished gently, stepping into the bathroom and kneeling next to the tub to press a kiss first to Ellie's forehead, then to Alex's upturned lips.

"Hi Momma," Alex greeted warmly, eyes twinkling.

"Hi Mommy," Olivia replied, knowing the smile on her lips had to be incredibly goofy but not finding it in herself to care.

"Momma we gonna wash a movie?" Ellie asked eagerly, standing in the tub and bouncing up and down a little. Olivia reached back to grab the towel Alex had placed on the counter for Ellie, then turned to wrap it around her wriggling daughter before lifting her out of the tub.

"Yeah baby, we are. Just let me take a quick shower and you get into your pj's ok?" Olivia answered, not able to resist placing another kiss on Ellie's cheek, reeling in her daughter's giggle.

She let Alex take Ellie and emptied the tub before turning on the shower, stripping quickly, and hopping in under the hot steam. She made quick work of her shower, eager to spend the rest of her evening with her family.

Wrapping a towel around her body and grabbing another one to dry her hair, Olivia stepped out into the hall and into her bedroom, slipping on a pair of sweats and an old NYPD tank top.

She made a point to hang up both towels in the master bath so that she wouldn't incur the wrath of her wife, before stepping back out into the hall, huffing when a tiny body made contact with her legs. She looked down into big blue eyes and a sweet smile and she felt her heart melt all over again.

"Hi, Momma."

"Hello my love," Olivia greeted, squatting to pull her daughter into her arms. She hummed when she felt Ellie tuck her little face into her neck and straightened out, walking into the living room with her daughter perched on her hip.

"I missed you, Momma," Ellie murmured sweetly, pressing a kiss to Olivia's shoulder, before resting her head there.

"I missed you too baby, a lot," Olivia replied, walking into the kitchen and smiling at her wife who was currently pouring out two glasses of red wine. "Do I smell lasagna?"

"And garlic bread," Alex replied with a grin. "I'm heating it up now. Why don't you take her to the couch? I'll bring it out and we can eat together."

"You haven't eaten?" Olivia asked, letting Ellie slide down off of her hip.

Alex shrugged with a shy smile as she took a sip of her wine. "I wanted to wait for you."

Olivia smiled, walking over to her wife and pulling her into her arms. She tucked her face into Alex's neck, pressing a kiss to the soft skin there before breathing deeply, taking comfort in the smell of laundry detergent, baking, and another scent that Olivia only associated with Alex.

It smelled like home and even when the oven beeped signaling that their food was done heating up, Olivia didn't let go. She purred when she felt Alex's fingers slip through her hair, squeezing Alex a little harder.

"I love you," Olivia murmured, pressing another kiss to Alex's neck.

"I love you too," Alex replied, and Olivia smiled, pulling away to press a kiss to Alex's lips.

"Mamma! Mommy! Movie time!"

They both chuckled and Olivia lessened her hold on Alex's waist, pressing one more kiss to her lips. "I better go over there before she starts to riot."

"I'll bring the food over if you take the wine," Alex replied, slipping on some oven mitts.

"And the cookies?" Olivia asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at her wife. "Please Mommy,  _ pleeeeease _ ?"

Alex's laughter made Olivia's heart soar. "You are as bad as your daughter Olivia Benson," her wife replied, handing her a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Go, before I change my mind."

"You're the best!" Olivia replied pressing a sloppy kiss to Alex's cheek before taking the plate of treats and walking into the living room where her daughter was eagerly bouncing up and down on the couch. "Munchkin, you know the rules. No bouncing on the couch."

Ellie dropped quickly, throwing Olivia an innocent little smile that she knew her daughter had picked up from Alex. "Sorry, Momma."

"S'okay, just no more jumping," Olivia admonished gently, setting the plate of cookies on the coffee table. The smell of sauce, cheese, and garlic wafted into the living room and Olivia's stomach growled.

"Dinner is served," Alex announced, walking into the living room with two plates and setting them on the coffee table as well.

"I'll get the wine baby," Olivia said, hopping off the couch and walking back into the kitchen to grab the two wine glasses on the counter before returning to the living room to join her girls on the couch.

Ellie twirled and sang along with the princess on the screen as they ate, enjoying their daughter's joy. The cookies were handed out, much to Ellie's delight, and they munched on the treats, their daughter settled between them as they cuddled on the couch.

Hours later, the credits rolled and Olivia smiled down at her slumbering daughter, Ellie having curled up in her chest, her tiny hand resting over Olivia's heart. Turning her head, Olivia pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead, the blonde resting in the crook of her arm.

Huddled between the two loves of her life, Olivia had never been happier. And as the credits continued to roll and she allowed herself to enjoy the warmth she was enveloped in, she knew that there was no place she would rather be.


End file.
